Enemies
by ladyyoko86
Summary: You are best friends with Erwin but you hate his roomate Levi, until one day... (Levi x reader) This story has been rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You trudge up the stairs to your best friend Erwin's apartment, you were so ready to go out and let loose, work had been rather stressful today and you had been looking forward to catching up with your friend. You readjusted the bag on your shoulder and pulled out your phone, you looked to see a text from Erwin saying that he was working late and you would have to postpone your dinner plans for an hour. You texted him back that that was fine, you told him you would just meet him at the restaurant and he texted back:

 _Him: Just head to my place it'll be easier._

 _You: I really don't want to deal with your roommate, he is such a jerk!_

 _Him: You'll be fine, just try and get along, I'll be there shortly._

You send him a thumbs and continue to head to him place. You finally reach the door and let yourself in. You immediately see the person you were hoping to avoid. There he was standing on his tiptoes reaching for something on the top shelf of the entertainment center. An idea pops into your head and you smile wickedly.

You smirk and say sarcastically "Can I help you reach something?"

His shoulders clench and he turns at the sound of your voice. He sneered at you and rolled your eyes and instead of answering he flips you off and stalks towards his bedroom. You laugh to yourself and place your bag down on the chair and wait for Erwin to get home. You make yourself comfortable on the couch and wait for Erwin to get home. Luckily you were prepared always kept a book in your bag, you take it out and start reading. A few minutes later you hear someone clear their throat and you look up to see your nemesis Levi.

"What do you want?" you say as you sneer at him.

"Where's Erwin? I thought you two were going out?" he asked with disdain in his voice.

"He had to stay late at the office, we changed our plans for a little later" you explained.

"Great, so you're just going to hang around until then?" he quipped as he rolled his eyes.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes, they might get stuck in the back of your head" you say smartly.

"Tch" was his reply. He walked over to the couch and shoves your feet and says "move."

Your feet slide off the couch and you huff. He glares at you for a second then picks up the remote to turn on the television. He begins to thumb through the channels trying to find something that would hold his interest. You go back to reading, but soon find yourself sneaking glances at him. Without realizing you are staring your mind starts to wonder why you even disliked him in the first place, you had no idea why you two couldn't get along. You come to the realization that you had no idea why you disliked him so much. You think about how devastatingly handsome he is with dark hair and brooding eyes. You continued to stare at him until he finally turned and shouted "What are you staring at?"

Your face turns red and you try and stammer out a response but nothing comes out. He huffs out a breath in exasperation and turns back to the television. You go back to your book and try to read but find yourself staring at him again. He notices and turns the TV off and turns to you.

"What is the matter with you?" he yells.

"Nothing" you yell back as you try to hide your face behind your book.

"Well obviously, something is up, you keep staring at me" he says as he stands to face you.

You jump off the couch and stand toe to toe with him, poised for a shouting match. You are slightly taller than he is so you have to look down at him. You glare at each other not saying a word. You stand toe to toe for what seems like an eternity, then without reason you say "I hate you" before leaning down slightly and sliding your tongue in his mouth. He is taken aback, but after a second he returns the kiss. Soon you feel his fingers tugging at your ponytail and you move your hands to his neck. You lean your body into his and his hand immediately move to grab your waist to keep you in place. You both are so lost in the kiss that you don't hear the door open, suddenly a voice startles you both and you jump apart.

"I see you two are getting along swimmingly" Erwin says with a huge smirk.

You turn bright red and slide down onto the couch and cover your face with your hands. Levi ignores you and mutters "tch" before heading back to his room. Once you hear his door slam you uncover your face and look towards Erwin. He is laughing so hard he is holding his stomach and you stand up, walk over to him and smack his arm.

"Shut up" you say as bravely as you can.

"When I said get along, that wasn't what I had in mind" Erwin replies as his laughter dies down. Instead of responding you stick out your tongue. He grabs it and says "So, are you ready for dinner?"

You pull free and nod your head, and the two of you head out into the night you being eager to get away from this embarrassing situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Enemies Chapter 2

The floor sways underneath you and you begin to giggle uncontrollably, Erwin grabs your waist and drags you up the stairs to his apartment.

"Will you stop laughing" he demands as you both finally reach his apartment, you are wiggling and he is finding it difficult to hold on to you and pull out his keys so he hoists you over his shoulder, he digs in his pocket, pulls out his keys and put them into the lock and opens the door.

"But it's funny" you reply between laughs.

"What is?" he asks "Nobody sai. . . " he trailed off. He knew it was useless to try and make any sense of what was going on in your head when you were inebriated. He steps inside and gently tosses you onto the couch were he removes your shoes as you continue laughing.

He re-hoists you over his shoulder and starts walking towards his room. This makes you laugh even harder. You stare at his bottom and laugh harder as you start to pat his butt. He stops short and tells you to stop, but you continue, he continues to walk you to his room and says "Shut up" he scolds as he throws you down onto his bed, "You'll wake up Levi."

"So" you reply and he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, you look just like Levi when you do that!" you shout as you point at him and laugh harder. Erwin heaves out a sigh as he gets you settled and covers you up.

"Sleep" he commands, as you settle into his bed. He walks over to his closet and pulls out a blanket and sits down in his chair and makes himself comfortable, soon he hears your breathing even out and you start snoring lightly, he whispers "Finally" and falls into sleep himself.

You wake up a few hours later with the urge to use the bathroom. You sit up and your head reels it seems you drank a little more than you should have, you look around the dark room and realize you are not in your apartment, you panic for a moment until you remember you had dinner and drinks with Erwin, he always brought you back to his place when you were drunk, he felt better knowing you were safe after a night of alcohol.

You climb out of bed slowly and sway, you swing your legs over the side of the bed and stand up as slowly as you could, stumble your way to the door turn the knob and step out into the hallway and make your way to the bathroom clumsily. You do your business and when you finish you turn out the light and realize that was a bad idea, the hallway is pitch black. You stumble along with one hand along the wall and finally reach a door, you mentally praise yourself for making it back without falling or tripping and open the door.

You tiptoe to the bed and lay back down as quietly as you could. You cover up and roll over and bump into something hard. You are a little confused so you reach up and your hand trails up and finally reaches something soft. You are confused, you knew that Erwin would never sleep in the same bed with you, he was too proper for that, 'So why is there someone in the bed?' you think to yourself. It takes you a moment and then you suddenly realize what happened. You pull your hand away as fast as you could but it was too late. You feel movement and suddenly the room is bathed in a bright light You hear a voice yell "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

You sit up completely stunned. You couldn't believe it, you were in Levi's bed. You try and scramble out of the bed as quickly as you could but your foot gets tangled in the covers and you end up falling out, you land on the floor with a humph. You try and offer an explanation but before you could speak, the door flies open.

"What is going on in here?" you hear Erwin say. You hurriedly untangle yourself from the blankets and rush out of the room and back to Erwin's. You hear Erwin talking to Levi but cannot make out what they are saying, soon Erwin comes back into the room to find you sitting on his bed your face in your hands. He pulls your hands away from your face to find your skin flush with embarrassment. He opens his mouth to ask you for an explanation but decides against it, instead he says "Lie down, and go back to sleep." He pats your head and resituates himself in the chair. Soon you hear him snoring, you toss and turn but finally manage to fall back to sleep.

The next morning you wake up to unfamiliar sounds, you sit up and groan, your hand moves to cradle your head and you wince at the light that is streaming in through the window. You look around and acclimate yourself with your surroundings. 'That's the last time I drink' you think to yourself as you get out of bed and make your way out of the bedroom. You hear someone moving around in the kitchen and wince at the sound of pots and pans banging around.

You reach the kitchen and groan inwardly when you see Levi and not Erwin. You sit down at the table just as he turns around. He scoffs but to your surprise he does not mention the incident the night before, instead he slides a warm cup of tea in front of you and murmurs "It'll help your hangover."

This surprises you couldn't believe Levi was being nice, you whisper a thank you and bring the cup to your lips as he turns back to the stove. You look around and ask "Where's eyebrows?"

"Work, he got called in early" he replies as he sits down with his plate. "Oh" was your reply as you eye his food. He notices and waves his hand motioning for you to help yourself, you get up and grab a plate and begin to pile food in it. You sit back down and immediately begin to gobble up the food. The two of you eat in silence, you both finish at the same time and he stands and and grabs your plate and puts it in the sink so he could start cleaning up.

You thank him again before standing up, you move to make your way back to Erwin's room to get your stuff but stop when you hear Levi speak. "You know if you wanted to sleep with me you should have just asked" he says with a sly grin.

You grit your teeth and scream "I hate you" as you storm towards the front door, and grab your shoes. You hear him laugh and in return you slam the door.

'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him' you think to yourself as you stumble down the stairs while trying to put your shoes on. The whole time you are fuming. You scream internally as you reach the doors and fling them open and step outside into the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Enemies Chapter 3

You get halfway to your apartment before you realize you left your bag with your house key at Erwin's. You sigh, and stop in your tracks causing several people to bump into you, they glare at you as they go past and you mumble an apology. You don't really want to go back and face your short nemesis but you have no choice. You turn on your heels and begin to head back to your friends to retrieve your belongings.

All the way back you send up a silent prayer that you wouldn't run into Levi when you got back. Once you arrive back at the apartment you open the door using the spare key they keep under the rug. You open the door slowly and peek inside. You scan the room, and sigh in relief when there is no sign of your adversary.

You slip inside the apartment as quietly as you could, you had no idea if Levi was home but you didn't want to chance running into him. You make your way down the hallway as quietly as you could and tiptoed past Levi's room. You reach your destination and see that Erwin placed your bag in the chair, you send out a silent thank you and grab it. You start towards the door thinking you are home free, but a voice stops you in your tracks

"You couldn't resist me, could you?" a deep voice drawls.

You turn to face him, sneer and spit out "As if" before turning back and taking a step towards the front door. Like a flash he moves so he is blocking your path. You stop abruptly and grit your teeth at him while saying "MOVE!"

He smirks at you but says nothing as he continues to block your path. He shakes his head and you try to maneuver around him, but are unsuccessful. You place a hand on his shoulder and try to shove him out of the way but instead he grabs your hand and slams you against the wall. Your head snaps and connects with the wall leaving you dazed for a few seconds you soon regain your composure and yell "What the actual fuck Levi!"

Instead of answering he stands on his tiptoes and places his face inches from yours. You turn your head away from him away from him but he grabs your chin and turns so you are facing him. You open your mouth to speak but he captures your lips with his before you could utter a word. You are shocked at first and do nothing, but soon you kiss him back tentatively. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip asking for permission to enter your mouth. You part your lips and his tongue darts into your mouth, as he deepens the kiss and you let out a small moan.

He pulls away abruptly and you groan at the loss of contact. He smirks and whispers "You know you want me."

"Shut up" you reply as you use your body weight to shove him so his back is against the wall. All breath leaves his lungs as he makes contact with the wall, his eyebrows raise but he said nothing. You lean down slightly and hover your lips just inches above him "speechless now I see" you challenge as you kiss him briefly before pulling away and back stepping. He seems dazed and you use the opportunity to try and get away.

You take a step forward but do not get very far. You feel a hand grasp yours but do not turn, you instead keep trying to leave the apartment but are pulled back rather forcefully. The hand that tugged you back now presses you into the wall once more.

Your lips are claimed once more and you feel a hand make its way to your hip, he gently glides his had so it cups your bottom. You hook your leg around his hip to pull his body closer to yours. He gasps as your bodies collide and you smile. You bring your hands to his chest and finger the buttons of his shirt. You flick one open, "whoops" you hiss as his eyes lock onto yours. He takes that as a challenge and wraps your other leg around his waist as he carries you to his bedroom, the entire way you slowly pop open the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

He kicks open his door and unceremoniously drops you onto the bed, before you could protest he is on top of you like a cat after its prey. He hovered over you, his shirt open and his chest bare. Your hands reach out and make contact with his chest before you could stop yourself. You trace the lines of his abs and then wickedly rake your nails across his stomach. This causes him to snap he instantly buries his face into your neck and places a kiss on your pulse before sinking his teeth into your supple skin. You cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he sucks your neck.

He stops abruptly and places gentle kisses on your neck before making his way to your collar where his tongue darts out and traces your collarbone with his teeth. You weave your hands into his hair as he suddenly rips your shirt open. Your eyes widen in surprise but soon begin to moan as he traces circles over your stomach with one hand while the other quickly removes your bra and releases your breasts. He wastes no time and begins to suck you nipple. He bit down gently and caused you to gasp. He moves from one breast to the other alternating between sucking and licking until you are writhing.

He starts to kiss his way down your body until he reaches just below your navel where he abruptly, you pout but stop almost instantly, you are taken aback by the look in his eyes. There was no mistaking that look, it was lust. You decide to have a little fun and flip your positions so you are hovering over him. You tease him by using your tongue to draw patterns on his stomach. You quickly rid him of his pants and begin to gently stroke him through his underwear, he huffed out a breath when the cold air hit his member.

You whisper his name and make sure his eyes are on you as you place the tip of his shaft into your mouth slowly. You swirl your tongue and his eyes roll back into his head. His hand reaches out and grabs your hair and forces the rest of him in your mouth. You try not to gag as his length fills your mouth. You quickly get used to his size and begin to pump your mouth around his member. You continue slowly until you fell his muscles begin to contract under you, when his breathing turns ragged you stop suddenly. His eyes fly open at the loss of contact and he scowls, you smirk and murmur "now who can't get enough."

He growls as he grabs your arm and pulls you so that now you are face to face with him. He hungrily claims your lips and dives his hands into your hair. His tongue finds its way back into your mouth and strokes yours. His hand glides down your back until it finds your bottom, he cups your round bottom and playfully smacks it, and you cry out in surprise and break the kiss to stare at him. He just stares back at you with a smirk on his face. You decide two can play at that game and move so you are straddling him. You position yourself just right and grind your hips into his. He lets out a hiss and grabs your hips roughly. You grind into him once more and he flips you over.

"Pants off now" he demands, you nod and slowly move your hand to your jeans, and you watch him as he watches you.

"Not fast enough" he insisted as he ripped open the button and peeled the pants off your legs. He gazed at your form and licked his lips, he traced a finger along your panties and you moan as he teases your clit. His name falls from your lips and he suddenly rips your underwear off your body. He tilts your hips slightly and dives his face into your core. His tongue darts out and laps at your center and your body shivers. He pleasures you with his tongue until your moans come faster and louder. Just as you are about to reach your peak he stops. You look at him confused, until he plunges into you without warning.

He begins to move and you soon join his pace. You wrap your legs around his waist signaling for him to go deeper, between moans you cry out "Faster, Levi, harder" and he complies. He relentlessly pounds into you making you cry out. His moans grew louder and mixed with yours. He feels your walls tighten around him and he picks up his pace even more. You feel a ball of heat in the pit of your stomach and know you are close to coming undone, he hooks your leg over his shoulder so that he may bury himself deeper inside you. You scream as he hits your sweet spot, he continues to pound into you until you are writhing under him. "Levi" you scream as the orgasm hits you, your body goes numb but you see him still moving his body until he reaches his climax. When he finished he slowly unsheathes himself and lays beside you panting. Once you catch your breath you whisper "that was..."

"Yeah, I know" he interrupt you before you could finish your sentence. You smack him playfully and finish the compliment. He turns to you and smiles and places a kiss on your forehead before replying "We WILL be doing this again, you know like exclusively."

You raise your eyebrows and answer "You mean like dating?"

"Yeah, that" he states.

"Eloquent as ever" you laugh as you get out of bed and begin to redress, he says nothing, just watches as you search for your discarded clothes. Once dressed you sit back on the bed and say "Well I guess I will see you soon." You stand up and exit his room, your bag is still sitting on the floor and you pick it up and place it back on your shoulder, you head towards the door and before you reach it, it swings open revealing your friend Erwin.

"Hey" he says surprised to see you at his apartment "I thought you would have left already."

You rub the back of your neck trying to think of an excuse, Erwin tilts his head and points to your neck and says "What happened to you?"

Your hand flies to your neck but it's too late, you try to stammer out an explanation but cannot think of anything. You hear a voice behind you and your shoulders clench "IT's my fault Erwin, I just screwed her brains out." Levi finished as he came up behind you and placed his arm around your shoulder. You face palm, you had never been so embarrassed. However Erwin's reaction surprised you even more.

"Finally" he shouts, "I've been trying to get you two to work out your sexual frustration for month!" he finishes as he set his stuff down on the couch and heads to his room laughing. You are a little shocked by his reaction but also relieved. You turn to your now boyfriend and roll your eyes "Really Levi, that's all you could come up with in the moment?"

He shrugs and says "Well, it was the truth" and with that he places a light kiss on your cheek before adding "See you later tonight." You grin and move your hand to his ass and squeeze it lightly before replying "You betcha!" You walk out of the apartment with a new spring in your step.


End file.
